<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BAD BOY by duochiqietiaoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624161">BAD BOY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duochiqietiaoshi/pseuds/duochiqietiaoshi'>duochiqietiaoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duochiqietiaoshi/pseuds/duochiqietiaoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*表亲关系<br/>*有利用行为<br/>*氛围是mad clown-谎言（看看歌词）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BAD BOY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*表亲关系<br/>*有利用行为<br/>*氛围是mad clown-谎言（看看歌词）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李东赫上高中之后，渐渐变成了风云人物。他受到瞩目的原因，却并非来自他自己，而是来自他的表哥，李马克。</p><p>先不说表亲之间有多少距离，也不说两个人之间有多少隔阂，因为这些距离和隔阂对于两个年龄相近的人来说并不值得一提，而且在李马克单方面的努力之下这些不值一提的东西也就消融得一干二净。</p><p>带好早餐上学的李马克会在第一个早读之前来到李东赫班门口报道，不同颜色的姓名牌代表着他高一年级的身份，也就能轻易引起许多低年级生的注意。尤其，好奇又八卦的男生们看到他手中捏着的早餐袋子时，班里的女生们也就开始纷纷期待又质疑了。</p><p>谁能在开学不久就和学长谈恋爱呢？</p><p>看起来视力并不算好的学长沉默着望了班里好几眼之后，才扭扭捏捏地张口叫住门口的人，“同学，麻烦叫一下李东赫。”</p><p>就从这天开始，男孩子们的好奇和八卦得到满足，女孩子们的失望心理消失又重新开启了希望的这一天开始，李东赫成为了班里引人瞩目的人物。</p><p>时间久了，大家都知道这位学长是来做什么的了，不等他念出那句“麻烦，叫下东赫”只要他站在班门口，就有孩子们不约而同地大喊:“东赫啊！你哥来啦！”</p><p>类似这样的事情，在李东赫班里会发生两种，一种是李马克呼唤他李东赫，一种是隔壁班男生追他们班受欢迎的班花。</p><p>差不多的事情，大家都习惯进行类比，甚至要算算李东赫和班花哪个才是泡在糖罐子里的幸福种子，如果按照他们的说法的话，李东赫暂时更胜一筹。</p><p>可本质上看，不是的。</p><p>李东赫的地位从一开始就和受追求的人不同，他怎么可能更胜一筹。</p><p>心里先萌生出不明不白的暧昧想法的人，才没有办法更胜一筹。</p><p>李马克心情好的时候，李东赫就被他拽去厕所隔间。</p><p>在这里，他们偶尔分享一根烟，李马克吸烟，李东赫吸二手烟。</p><p>李东赫用自己买的只值几块钱的塑料打火机点烟，就可以收获一个李马克作为回报的吻。</p><p>那么李马克送早餐对他来说是一种物物交换的行为还是一种贿赂呢？</p><p>但李东赫打准自己会比李马克要死两年。他也许还没收到什么好处，就先死掉了。</p><p>可怜。</p><p>他说他自己。</p><p>李东赫掏李马克的糖吃，是用来掩盖烟味的水果糖，一颗夹心的，普普通通的草莓味，还有并不普通的柠檬味夹心。他不敢咬开，便来回来去的在嘴里用口水去融化。</p><p>吸完烟的李马克追随他的嘴唇，和他一起咬开所剩无几的糖块儿，跟着李东赫一起做出了被酸到的表情，紧接着就是被刺激出来的大量唾液，他们两个互相吞咽着，一时也不管什么你我。</p><p>他轻易的被几个吻蒙蔽，就算是他给李马克先前接近他讨好他的行为都打上了带有不良目的的便签，他也不能停止萌生出不明不白的想法。就像他们的关系一样，不明不白。</p><p>他也常跪在李马克身前，像校园里的其他情侣那样，在晚上不开灯的校园角落，在性欲的温床。李马克捏着阴茎根部，很快就在李东赫嘴里释放，可口交并非是易事，精液轻易的从李东赫嘴里溢出来，他咳了一声，却被李马克勾着下巴叫他咽下去。他抬着眼睛听对方不知从哪学来的胡言乱语，他叫他喝下去，叫他咽下自己的精液，“东赫，喝点奶对身体好，早晨的牛奶不是喝得很顺利吗？怎么回事？”</p><p>溢出嘴边的精液被李马克食指勾着又抹到他的嘴里，李东赫乖顺，他含泡着沾着精液的食指，手指摸过他滑腻又丰满的嘴唇，又摸上他带有细密汗珠的鼻子，他就垂下眼睛等待李马克用食指点点两下在他的眉心，再把阴茎收进裤子，像其他校园情侣那样，做完之后就走人。</p><p>“等，等一下。”他捞住李马克的小腿，“腿，很麻……等下……”</p><p>李马克弯下身子架着他腋下起来，他便顺势勾在李马克肩膀上。</p><p>“哥，先别走……”</p><p>李东赫知道对方不喜欢接吻的时候还有精液的味道，舔着嘴巴里的味道往下咽了两口口水。</p><p>李马克叹了口气，“嗯……东赫，怎么了，又。”</p><p>李马克的话语充满提醒。</p><p>“又”</p><p>他喘了喘气便放开了手。</p><p>“走了。”</p><p>李东赫又不自主地咬起了指甲，这种事情，怎么不找个女朋友做呢，是看在自己好说话的份上吗，因为几盒牛奶就做出这种事，只有他可以吗？</p><p>他给出否定的答案，可其实，他只是不会像别人似的，单方面斩断两个人关系。更何况，他根本不知道从何下手。要坐时光机回到李马克第一次送他早餐的那个早上吗？从那开始阻止，从那开始斩断。</p><p>李东赫也因为抑制不住的好奇心质问过李马克“这种事，怎么不找个女朋友做呢？”他直截了断地问，也得到了李马克直截了断的答案，“女朋友是女生。”</p><p>“所以谈恋爱要和女生谈，但是做爱和男生？”</p><p>他没有底气，把男生换成我。</p><p>“可这不是你情我愿的事情吗？不对吗，东赫？”</p><p>这让李东赫觉得自己下身再多长上一个口子，也许和李马克的关系就不止这样了。</p><p>只吃完这一瓶。</p><p>刚开始吃药的时候，李东赫有这么下定决心过。</p><p>可是身体变得越来越敏感和不同的时候，他却忍不住的贪心了。</p><p>胸有变大吗……他对着镜子侧过来比对，好像胸前是有轻轻鼓出去的两包，但有些向下坠着，他用手指托了一下，又吸了吸腹，让胸口鼓起来。</p><p>像刚发育的孩子。</p><p>那么只吃完这两瓶。</p><p>放假在家的日子，李东赫也裹着外套穿很多，遮住自己。</p><p>李马克不明不白的性爱还在继续，但李东赫含着阴茎的时候，脑袋里却多了许多念想。</p><p>不是可怜了，是一种希望在跃跃欲试，快跳出他的脑子。</p><p>药片一瓶一瓶的吃下去，李东赫的小秘密也不会永远不被发现。</p><p>李马克发现他半袖睡衣胸前的污渍，煞有介事地问他为什么不去把精液洗洗。</p><p>他没法说出真相，他溢奶了。</p><p>他没办法忽视药物对自己的影响，奶水开始不固定的涌出来，比如李马克被他逗乐习惯性拍打上他乳房之后，痛，很痛，然后奶汁会随着疼痛流出来，打湿衣服。</p><p>本来只是想做一个身下开了两口的女孩，却多走了几步，变成只有上半身是女人的男人了。</p><p>他开始学着别人买吸奶器，把多余的奶水挤进瓶子里，其实只有一点点，嘴巴大的话一口两口就可以喝干的奶量，但如果不挤出来还是会很麻烦。</p><p>纸包不住火。</p><p>李马克举着吸奶的瓶子，里面只有不多的一层奶水，是李东赫先前辛辛苦苦挤出来的，他不知道要说什么谎话，犹犹豫豫，最后只是伸手叫李马克给他自己。</p><p>“给我。”</p><p>李马克皱着眉头递过去，眼神却瞥向他隆起的胸，李东赫欲盖弥彰的用胳膊挡了挡钻进了屋子。</p><p>他想用卑劣的手法勾引他，却连迈出第一步的勇气都没有。</p><p>可明明自慰的时候想的也是李马克，做这些不良事情的时候想的也是李马克。他用手指通开干涩的、用了润滑剂也略显生涩的甬道，他只敢在自己身上胡作非为，像李马克那样，在他身上胡作非为，有时候根本感觉不到快感，只是很努力的抽插，最后要用前面，撸动很久很久才能唤醒自己，才可以高潮。</p><p>“东赫，和我谈谈话。”</p><p>他委屈地告诉对方只要自己断掉药片就不会再有奶水，李马克解决问题似的小口小口的将他双乳吸干，来回拨弄他湿润的乳头。</p><p>“和我做吧，嗯？”</p><p>李马克退缩了，他压着李东赫的身子后退，坐了起来，李东赫也跟着坐起来，衣服的触感让乳头很不好受，他佝偻着身子，含着胸去抓李马克的手。</p><p>“咳……东赫啊……”</p><p>李东赫不抬头，只抓着他的手指，捏着指腹像是撒娇。</p><p>李马克说不出拒绝的话，也没办法承认自己的好奇心。</p><p>他足够恶劣，只要李东赫多说出一段什么话，他就可以顺着杆子爬到顶端，彻彻底底满足掉自己的好奇。</p><p>李东赫在这方面是一张白纸，他怎么会知道李马克的心思，他只是恳求对方，</p><p>“嗯？哥哥，”他换了一种口吻。</p><p>“哥哥，”他用女孩子专用的叫法哀求，“把我当做女人做也不可以吗？”</p><p>他看着李马克的脸，和李马克的双眼对视几秒，便探着身子吻了上去。</p><p>他不敢闭眼，怕李马克下一秒就说出拒绝的话，像小鸟吃食似的，一下一下的啄吻，又贴合上去，大着胆子伸出舌头。</p><p>“我们，我们还是不要这样了。”</p><p>李马克推拒着他，他不知道对方是全盘否定还仅仅是否定他伸舌头舔吻的行为，李东赫只好分开，勾着他的手往自己胸上带，</p><p>那，那就……</p><p>他也说不出口，李马克没有大力揉弄他脆弱的乳房，他却故意上下摇动身体，发出不亚于性爱影像中呻吟的叫声。</p><p>“马克呀，马克哥”</p><p>李马克有些疑惑又厌烦，他皱起了眉，不要叫了，他说，不要叫了</p><p>李东赫停了下来，只噙着下唇乖巧的坐着，眼泪就涌上来，扑簌簌地掉在自己的大腿上，</p><p>他哽咽着，说不出什么话，他太笨蛋了，根本不懂得勾引人那一套，他悔恨，又痛苦，也许自己对自己的一切行为都是无用功，是一场折磨，而他拙劣的献祭得到了对方的拒绝。</p><p>他抓着李马的手腕，将他的手从自己衣服里拿出来。</p><p>他连句对不起都说不出口。</p><p>他对不起的是李马克吗……是他自己才对。</p><p>但延续的想法被中断，李马克抓着他的胳膊拽到怀里，顺着他的后背。</p><p>也许李马克是明白自己的心情了，李东赫想着，眼泪就都融进李马克的衣服里了。</p><p>“东赫，不要再做伤害自己的事情了。”</p><p>这其中要包括喜欢李马克这件事吗……</p><p>他珍惜李马克的怀抱，安稳下来靠在他的肩头。</p><p>那李马克可以做伤害他的事情吗？</p><p>“我累了。”</p><p>哭得微微肿起来的脸从李马克怀里探出来，他小心翼翼的把袜子蹬掉又回身爬上床，被内裤包裹的丰满臀部被李马克看了个遍。李东赫毫不在意，因为他立刻将双手插进胯部两侧，稍一用力，内裤就顺着他的大腿滑了下来。</p><p>“哥哥。”他跪在床上，扭过半边身子看李马克。“抱我睡好吗。”</p><p>李马克想要操他。</p><p>他是想要李马克操他。</p><p>然而他躺在李马克双腿中间却打起了颤，这和吮吸那根东西的时候不一样，他的衣摆掀翻上去，露出他一片柔软的肚皮，李马克好似看不见似的从缝隙钻了进去，他却连扣住李马克脑袋的勇气也没有，陌生的触感显现在胸口，他才慌张的叫了起来。</p><p>“你想要的不是这样吗？”</p><p>浪荡的想法他已经在脑袋里过了个遍，但真要实施起来，他就不能如同想象的那样了。</p><p>“是，是这样。”</p><p>拇指和食指掐起李东赫喂得饱满的乳珠，看起来和一般男人的的确不同，略显肥大圆润的那里似颗漂亮的樱桃核，要在嘴里滚上一圈，滚上几圈，把果肉都含化在嘴里了，才能剩下一颗含得温温热热又晶莹的核。</p><p>李马克的嘴唇刚刚接触到挺立的乳尖他就哼叫着想要临阵脱逃了。</p><p>“闹什么？”</p><p>“不是，我……”</p><p>脸颊也变得粉粉的，耳朵尖也变得粉粉的，李马克真看不懂他的意思了。</p><p>他扣住他的后背，“别乱动。”</p><p>施发命令一般，李东赫被推着向前凑了一下，乳房就直接被喂进了口，贴上李马克舌苔。</p><p>湿漉漉的舔弄激得李东赫眼角泛泪光，睫毛一垂一垂的扫动，脸颊胀热如同蒸得汗淋淋的小饺。</p><p>他不敢动了，只低着头盯着李马克的脖颈，埋在他胸口的脑袋被衣服盖着，根本看不到一丝表情。</p><p>“马克哥……好了吗？可以了吗？”</p><p>李马克从他衣服下摆钻出来，撑大的衣服褶皱着落回去，被吮吸的一边乳头胀得大，撑得衣服支楞起来。</p><p>李马克看他楚楚可怜的样子使了劲捏住刚才没照顾到的一边揪拧，被欺负的人泛了疼，拔高了嗓子叫唤，连同膝盖都弯下来。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>“不是你勾引我的吗。”</p><p>李马克决心要顺着李东赫的开头走到结尾，他放松了手劲又捏住用力，小小的乳尖就被捏得扁扁平平的，惹得李东赫闭着眼睛求饶。</p><p>“停下来吧，啊……”</p><p>呻吟的声音活像挨了操，李马克勾着他大腿坐到自己腿上，才最后一用力停了手。</p><p>李东赫扶着他衣领，打了好几个寒颤，脸颊落下去的红晕慢慢又升了上来。</p><p>他感觉自己冒水了。</p><p>不是下面。</p><p>是上面。</p><p>他不敢扭过头面对李马克，李马克却看明白了他的心思，压着衣料裹上胸口，果然有一处暗了下去，透出深色的乳晕。</p><p>淫荡坏了。</p><p>他隔着衣服都那处又掐又捏，不停歇的羞辱李东赫塑造的身体，李东赫真的变成可以流奶水的人了，半男不女的。</p><p>李东赫大颗的眼泪坠下来，“马克哥，拜托，拜托，别。”</p><p>“那我要怎样？”</p><p>“用你下边吗？”</p><p>“操进去？”</p><p>说的话李东赫不知道期盼了多久，可李马克的态度却完全不是他想的那样，他来回摇晃着脑袋，“不是，不用，还是用嘴，用嘴好吗哥哥？”</p><p>他服了软，拿出他那一套撒娇的腔调，惹得人皱着鼻子笑了一笑。</p><p>“不好啊，就用你下边。”</p><p>李东赫狠狠夹着两条腿，李马克像疯了，要在他身上恶狠狠的给他教训。他感觉上面奶孔被彻底打开了，没有外力的挤压也像有水流出来，可他照看一下的机会都没有，</p><p>他哭喊起来，不要了哥哥，拜托不要了。</p><p>他无措的捂着自己的胸口，全然不知道下面才是当下应该藏起来的地方。</p><p>李马克的手指已经摸上那处隐秘的小口，</p><p>“没事啊东赫，我又不嫌弃，”</p><p>“东赫不是早就想要了吗？”</p><p>“我这是在给东赫实现愿望呢。”</p><p>李马克根本操不进去，没有润滑没有扩张，生硬地乱捅是不可能进去，他粗硕的阴茎只在他股缝胡乱抽插，却操得用力。</p><p>李东赫的胸口被两手用力挤捏，比精液先射出来的白汁是奶水，他叫不出声，看着奶水喷出一柱撒在肚子上。</p><p>他痴痴的顺从李马克摇晃，仿佛从今天起，他就是李马克的女人。</p><p>“哥哥。”</p><p>李东赫没了骨头似的叫，惹了李马克开心，手上没用力似的捏着人家脸一揪，他觉得手上没力气，不代表真的没力气，只这么一下，李东赫小脸就红了，扯着嘴角嘶嘶吸了口气。</p><p>李马克使出力气真的没什么克制，也许他早就想这么做了，早就想把李东赫死死的钉在自己身下了，让他只能仰头望着自己，让他的双眼只能透出自己，看着一天一天在变化的自己，他只想把李东赫捆在身边，也许还没想过对方的意愿。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>